¿Por que no?
by Gigisu
Summary: Pase, lean y comenten. Es el primer fic.


Hola bueno ya que han entrado espero les guste este es mi primer fic y esta bastante crack.

Bueno como todos lo ponen hetalia no es mio y la historia es totalmente mia, pasen a leer y pliss dejen reviews.

Bueno ya a la historia.

/ 0 /

Se escuchaba a la distancia el sonido de los aviones tirando misiles por todas las ciudades que estaban involucradas en la guerra, mirando por una ventana se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes viendo como toda su ciudad era destruida por los aviones, detrás de él se encontraban otras personas esperando a que ese joven dijera algo pero este estaba tan preocupado por el bienestar de su pueblo que se sentía impotente.

En ese momento se levantó de su asiento un pequeño niño de unos 8 años rubio de ojos color azul zafiro Se acercó a su hermano despacio para que no se asustara y jalo delicadamente el saco que este portaba el mayor se giró a mirarle se agacho y lo abraso susurrando en su oído que lo quería y que pronto todo acabaría, al terminar el abraso el pequeño le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano Arthur para que se sintiera mejor este a su vez se giró hacia los dimas

- América, ya sabes que hacer- este al escuchar la orden del mayor se giró hacia la puerta y se fue

- estas seguro de esto, Inglaterra?- pregunto un preocupado francés

- es la única forma de acabar de una vez por todas- dijo el inglés cargando al pequeño que estaba junto a él saliendo de la habitación para llevar a Peter a su cuarto para que descansara.

Ya en su cama el pequeño con su pijama y su hermano sentado en la horilla de esta pregunto

- pues decirme que fue a hacer Alfred? - lo dijo con un deje de curiosidad que al mayor le saco una risa

- fue a terminar lo que Alemania y su hermano comenzaron, ahora descansa.

Descansa mañana que despiertes no voy a estar pero Glen si le dices que te de el desayuno- le dijo para tranquilizarlo

- los demás también van a estar quiero jugar con Jonathan y cian- dijo con una sonrisa llana de ilusión

- si también van a estar, también William así que ten cuidado y no te metas en problemas- dijo depositando un beso en la frente del menor y salió del cuarto

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño despertó por el aroma del desayuno y con su estómago rugiendo de hambre

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y en la cocina se encontró con Glen

- hola gales buenos días- dijo animado el pequeño y provocando que el mayor diera un respingo

- hola Peter quieres desayunar?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se giraba a mirar al pequeño

- sí, que estás haciendo?- para luego asomarse un poco a la sartén que estaba frente a su hermano

- estoy haciendo unos huevos con tocino, porque lo preguntas?-dijo curioso

- solo por curiosidad, oye sabes a qué hora regresa Arthur?

- la verdad no, sabes te noto muy curioso hoy, te encuentras bien?- dijo levantando una ceja cosa que sorprendió al menor

- no se la verdad es que me siento un poco ansioso como si algo bueno me fuera a ocurrir hoy

Un par de horas después llego un deprimido ingles a su casa que fue recibido por su hermano menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja este a su vez le dio una palmada en la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa se fue directo a su estudio y llamo a sus hermanos para platicar sobre ciertas cosas dejando.

A Sealand jugando con el pequeño perrito de Finlandia que se había quedado con el para que jugara.

Dentro del estudio todos los británicos estaban en desacuerdo ante lo que su hermano les decía que iba a hacer con el pequeño Peter

- no Arthur es que no puedes hacerle eso eres lo más cercano a el y lo pretendes dejar solo- decía histéricamente el gales

- vas a hacer que tu hermano que dices amar tanto mate todas las ilusiones que tiene hacia ti- dijo un realmente preocupado Irlandés

- yo sé que está mal pero mi "preciosa" reina- dijo con gesto desesperado el ingles

- pues has lo que se te venga en gana pero nosotros no estamos dispuestos a dejar a nuestro hermanito solo como lo hicimos contigo- dijo escocia harto de discutir sobre aquella situación

Al salir los hermanos británicos se encontraron con el pequeño que por los gritos de sus hermanos fue a ver que ocurría y al escuchar lo que haría Arthur comenzó a llorar

Los mayores se llevaron al pequeño para que se tranquilizara y platicaron con el, siendo gales el primero en hablar

- escucha sabemos que esto va a ser difícil pero nosotros siempre vamos a estar cuando lo necesites si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y yo voy a cuidar de ti -estaba preocupado por la situación

- no, se va a quedar aquí - exclamo enojado Arthur de que sus hermano quisieran llevarse a Peter- mañana se efectuara una junta mundial y el va a ir con nosotros

- what? pero el no es una nación, Alemania no lo va a dejar entrar y lo sabes

- no me interesa lo que el diga yo soy el encargado de las naciones y se hace lo que yo digo- dijo finalizando la conversación y saliendo de hacia su estudio

Los hermanos se despidiera del pequeño y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

A la mañana siguiente sealand se levantó temprano por lo que dijo su hermano bajo a desayunar y se encontró con los demás haciendo lo mismo.

- buenos días Peter listo para la reunión- dijo animadamente Jonathan a lo que el pequeño contesto con una gran sonrisa

Rato después llegaron a junta y Peter se sentó entre sus hermanos y muy atento ante lo que pasaba, viendo como todas las naciones discutían sobre tema irrelevantes como el que América se cree el héroe del mundo y que Italia ya quería comer pasta.

Mientras observaba a las naciones su atención se posó en una nación es especial una joven de cabello rubio y corto que vestía un overol color azul cielo y una camisa blanca

La chica estaba sentada a lado de sus hermanos menores mostraba una sonrisa tierna y angelical, la joven sintió una mirada sobre ella y se dispuso a buscarla con la vista hasta que se topó con los ojos azules de Peter este al notar el contacto giro su rostro rápidamente.

Después de horas de que las naciones estuvieran discutiendo se dio por terminada la junta y las naciones se dispusieron a salir, Peter estaba levantándose de su silla se disponía a ir hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la hermosa ucraniana y cuando estaba justo detrás de ella dispuesto a hablarle

La chica se volteo y choco con el en el proceso

- ay perdón no te vi- dijo ella preocupada de a ver lastimado al pequeño

- no descuida estoy bien, me llamo Peter ¿y tú eres? - pregunto un ovo temerosa de su repentina presentación ante ella

- soy yekaterina - dijo soltando una risita- que país eres no te había visto aquí en las juntas

- no, es hermano menor de Arthur y quiso que viniera hoy para que supiera como es una junta de estas- soltó un suspiro- ¿y tu que país representas?

- ucrania, soy la mayor de los soviéticos

- con que aquí estas ¿por qué te desapareciste así?- grito alguien a lo lejos

- oh no, creo que ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerla y platicar con usted señorita Ucrania- se despidió el chico

- por favor, llámame yekaterina- corrigió la chica a Peter con una sonrisa

- está bien, hasta luego yekaterina- después de eso el se fue dándole a la chica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ya con sus hermanos en casa Peter se sentía tan feliz que sus hermanos lo veían como si fuera un bicho raro

- oye y a ti que te pasa- le pregunto un irlandés queriendo molestar al menos

-Nada solo que hoy conocí a la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- contesto con un aire soñador

- si te vimos, que hacías con la hermana del ruso?- dijo el escoces con semblante serio

- nada solo choque con ella en la salida y nos quedamos platicando hasta que Arthur me grito y me despedí de ella antes de que el llegara donde estábamos, porque lo preguntas?

-No por nada solo que tienes cara de... No sabes que olvídalo- dijo un poco nervioso el gales

- no dime cara de qué?- dijo intrigado

- solo tienes cara de enamorado -dijo para después dar un suspiro pesado

-¿Enamorado? ¿Yo?- pregunto con cara de incrédulo

- si acaso no sabes que es el amor?- al decir esto el Gales, el menor negó con la cabeza- ay no, ¡hermanos vengan para acá!- grito haciendo que Peter se sorprendiera

- que es lo que quieres ahora- dijo de mala gana el escoces acampanado de la mirada enojada del ingles

- Peter no sabe que es el amor! - dijo Irlanda con cara de espanto

-Jajajjaja como no lo vas a saber cachorro- fue lo que dijo escocia a quien se le hiso gracioso

- estamos hablando enserio Will pon atención esto es importante porque está enamorado y no lo sabe - dijo un tanto histérico cian

El inglés y el escoces abrieron los ojos como platos y se acercaron al pequeño

- mira Peter el amor es la sensación de felicidad que te hace querer estar todo el tiempo con una persona en especial- explico tranquila mente el ingles

- mmm se escucha complicado- dijo mirando al piso

- y lo es por eso tienes que tener cuidado de la persona de la que te enamoras- suspiro y miro a Peter de frente- a ver dime quien es ella?

sealand miro a gales y este asintió despacio con la cabeza para darle confianza

- es... ucrania- dijo casi en un suspiro por lo que no se escuchó mucho

- no puede ser- Arthur miro al menor y este se tensó-te das cuenta Ella es la más codiciada

- de todas las naciones femeninas y así por no decir que Rusia no va a estar contento, escuchen ninguno de nosotros va a decir nada de esto y tu... - suspira- no te voy a prohibir que hables con ella porque es obvio que ella va a seguir hablándote pero te pido que te evites pensar en ella de la forma que lo estás haciendo, entendieron todos?

- si - dijeron al unísono todas las naciones

Horas después de la plática de los británicos el teléfono sonó y contesto el escoces

-diga- dijo con un tono serio y neutral

- hola se encuentra Peter- sonó una vos suave y femenina

- si, quien lo busca- contesto del mismo modo

- soy yekaterina, escocia - contesto suavemente a lo que el escoces se quedó boquiabierto y pidió que esperara un momento

- Peter le dijiste a yekaterina que te marcara aquí a la casa?- dijo levantando la ceja y con un gruñido

- no porque - dijo tranquilo

- porque está en el teléfono y quiere hablar contigo- después de esto el menor salió corriendo hacia el teléfono para contestar

- bueno ¿si? Soy sealand digo Peter- dijo un poco tartamudo por lo que la chica soltó una risita

- sealand, soy ucrania espero no haber interrumpida nada importante - dijo apenada

- no para nada, necesitabas algo

- no solo quería platicar- dijo con un leve sonrojo que el menor obviamente no vio

Después de un par de horas las dos naciones seguían platicando por teléfono de cosas irrelevantes

Hasta que la chica tuvo que cortar la llamada porque su jefe la estaba llamando y se despidieron

Al pasar los días las llamadas de la chica eran cada vez más frecuentes y más largas.

La junta de las naciones era justo ese día y la ucraniana había llamado a sealand para saber si el pequeño iba a asistir a la junta a lo que este el tubo que preguntar a su hermano y le dijeron que si

En la junta Peter se sentó alado de su hermano mayor escocia porque Arthur se había sentado en otro lugar que estaba entre España y Francia, ucrania al ver que el lugar alado de sealand estaba solo y que ella en su lugar solo hablaba con sus hermanos y Rusia siempre estaba peleando con el gordo americano y Bielorrusia la ignoraba, decidió sentarse junto a este y pasaron la junta platicando, el escoces al notar esto solo observaba de reojo la forma en la que ella se desenvolvía con el menor y pensó que tal vez no sería malo que hubiera algo entre ellos en el futuro ya te su hermano al ser prácticamente olvidado por Arthur se fue desarrollando rápidamente a tal grado que ya no parecía de ocho años sino que ya se veía de unos doce, en ese pensamiento estaba cuando noto que Arthur se empezaba a sonrojar y a morderse el labio inferior, miro a Francia pero este estaba platicando con Mónaco y Seychelles después su mirada se giró al español y noto que esta estaba sonriendo de forma pervertida y miraba a Arthur después este se levantó de su asiento fingiendo estar moleste por el escándalo de todos y dio por terminada la junta, Las naciones salieron rápido y otros más despacio, el se levantó de su asiento y le dijo a Peter en el iodo de a las 8 tenía que estar en el hotel y que tuviera cuidado, este solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió platicando con la chica, al salir por la puerta se encontró con Canadá y le pregunto si quería ir a tomar algo a lo que el menor acepto y pasaron la tarde juntos.

Peter y yekaterina pasaron a tomar un helado y caminaron por un parque que estaba cerca del hotel donde las naciones se hospedaban, cuando regresaron al hotel Peter como todo caballero británico acompaño a la chica hasta su habitación y se despidieron con una sonrisa pero tan solo Peter se giró para dirigirse a la habitación de la chica lo giró y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla a lo que este la tomo de la mano y se la beso suavemente provocando que ella se sonrojara de sobremanera y se despidieron

La ucraniana en su habitación se preguntaba que si que pasaba con ella que el solo era un crio, pero ella muy en el fondo sabía que no era cualquier crio sabía que por dentro era mas maduro de lo que las naciones más grandes eran y sabía perfectamente que el chico tenía que crecer y entonces tal vez podrían estar juntos.

Al llegar a su habitación sealand se quedó pegado a la puerta durante un rato esperando a que se corazón se normalizara después se bañó se puso una pijama y se acostó en la cama prendió el televisor y pidió la cena y se dispuso a esperar a que Arthur llegara pero este no tenía pensado llegar esa noche por que tenía que resolver unos asuntos

En el trayecto se encontró con los Irlanda y estos lo cargaron hasta que llegaron. Al llegar al restaurant sealand noto que ucrania estaba ahí y fue cuando más pidió a sus hermanos que lo bajaran

- por favor cian haya esta yekaterina bájame ten piedad de mi alma- los Irlanda se miraban pícaramente

- está bien pero harás todo lo que te digamos- se miraban de reojo mientras bajaban a su hermano- entendido

- está bien lo hare- suspiro resignado

-ok entonces queremos que vallas y la beses enfrente de todos- soltaron con una risita burlona

-qué pero están locos o qué?

- si, lo estamos tienes algún problema con eso

- ok me aquedado claro pero de verdad eso quieren que haga que más me van a pedir?

- por ahora solo eso ya veremos que más te pedimos

- ok pero que conste que no van a golpear por la espalda, vale?- Soltó mirando hacia el suelo

- ok pero apúrate que se te va

Y con eso Peter fue corriendo hacia la ucraniana le tomo la mano y la atrajo hacia el con gentileza sostuvo su rosto cerca de el y la beso despacio, ella al sentir el tacto le sonrió y iba a profundizarlo cuando Peter se separó de ella se quedaron. Mirando durante un momento cuando empezaron a escuchar un "kolkolkolkol" de fondo

- ivan no te enojes- soltó girándose la rubia

- como no me voy a enojar si este chiquillo te acaba de besar- soltó mientras se giraba hacia el menor de los británicos

- ivan no me lastimes fueron mis hermanos los que me dijeron que lo hiciera- soltó asustado

- cuál de todos te dijo que lo hicieras?

- los Irlanda están por allá- después de esto señalo a las Irlanda que estaban sentados en la barra viendo la escena con cara de espanto

Se empieza a acercar a ellos y los agarra a los dos de la camisa

- привет ирландия, como han estado?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa infantil

- hi russia- soltaron temeroso

- como han estado camaradas?

-pues aquí nomas y tú que tal?

- pies yo solo venia a preguntarles si sabían porque su pequeño hermano había besado a mi hermana- torció su sonrisa tétricamente haciendo que los otros se estremecieran

- se puede saber que hablas con ellos commie-llego un americano para saber que trataba el comunista

- Капиталистическая Гордо (gordo capitalista), que haces por aquí?

- pues la verdad nada pero noto que estas atemorizando a mis tíos así que mejor vete-el ojiazul entrecerró los ojos para que el otro entendiera que se fuera y que luego iban a hablar

El ruso sin más se fue dejando a todos asustados

Ucrania y sealand pasaron toda la tarde platicando igual que siempre llego la noche y los 2 se dirigían al hotel hasta que

- sabes? no quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo- se aferró a la mano del menos

- pero te puedes quedar conmigo yo duermo con mi hermano

- si lo sé pero tu hermano esta con España así que no lo va a notar

- Antonio esta con Portugal

-Y Portugal con Holanda, anda nadie se va a dar cuenta

- bueno está bien pero tú vas a dormir en mi cama y yo en la Artie

- ok - soltó la ucraniana con una sonrisa

Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron con una nota que había dejado Arthur y decía que iba a estar con Antonio toda la noche por lo que Peter se sintió tranquilo de tener a la ucraniana con el sin ningún problema

Ya que estaban listos para dormir se acostaron en las respectivas camas como habían quedado hace unas horas se dispusieron a dormir.

/ 0 /

Bueno si ya llegaron a este punto y no les aburrio me alegro mucho :D por que quiere decir que no esta tan mal, bueno si quieren que lo continue dejen reviews diciéndolo y si soy muy mala también díganmelo lo resibire de la mejor manera posible

Gracias :D


End file.
